Cade Caine
"A bold claim, but you are not Sith. You wear the trappings of the Sith, you fight like the Sith… but this can be imitated, however. You lack a vital quality found in all Sith. Sith have no fear, and I sense much fear in you." -Count Dooku Cade Caine '''aka Cain Cade was a Human Male and a dark jedi, one of many Darth Kaul's dark acolytes, he followed the Krath teachings, searching for know ledge, wisdom and Power. As an adolescence he was highly attuned to the flow of the Force, he began his training in the ways of the dark side of the force, at the age of nineteen by Sith Master Darth Kaul. During his time as a Dark Acolyte, Cade was trained as a Assassin, serving Darth Kaul's Order. His techniques are diversed, proficient using the Force and his lightsaber, specialized in stealth and infiltration in order to kill, bringing his Masters enemies to their fates. Cade is a ancient relics tracker, he was normally droped to his destination in a space capsule with only the help of his Agromech droid R4-N78, He would stay on the planet abandon with minimal food and water, depending only on his survival skills until his mission was completed. Biography Early life Dark Jedi Recruit Darth Kaul ideal method was to locate Force-sensitive youths to mold according to his desires. Lor d Kaul discovered the darkness in Cade's spirit, choosing him as a Dark Jedi Acolyte. Cade trained with Sith holocrons of previous Sith Lord Masters Shogun Vader, Darth Kaul, and Darth Vadion. Apprenticed by Kaul, tasked with recovery of relics, artifacts, and amulets for the purpose of Sith sorcery. Cade by no means was a practiced Sith alchemist, but he is familiar with many alchemy philosophy and teachings. Dark acolytes of Darth Kaul's Order were not trained in the secrets of the Sith, however Cade, through his battle exprience and certain Sith Holocrons, has learned certain Sith combat tactics (i.e: Sith Shien, Sith Saber Flurry). Personality and traits As an adult Cade was a strong-willed man. Known for his interest in the forbidden Krath teachings, he became hungry for knowledge. His devotion to this goal turned him into a loose cannon at times. specialized in stealth, he possessed extensive combat skills, dealing high amounts of damage to enemies in melee combat, and had somewhat adequate knowledge of the Force. His loyalty and devotion to his Master was virtually unshakable. His use of aggressive force, hate, fear and anger, consumed him to the dark side of the Force. Powers and abilities Lightsaber training "Predictably, he seeks to unbalance you with his erratic attacks. His technique is called Juyo, the most chaotic of the lightsaber forms. This form sacrifices much to bolster offense, leaving one exposed to attack by the Force." ―Kreia Cade Caine trained in lightsaber combat through Sith holocrons and Sith Training Droids which he sparred frequently, supplied by Darth Kaul. Cade a cunning duelist and skilled practitioner of the lightsaber combat form's Djem So, Makashi, and Sith Shien. He incorporated elements of Juyo, into his own personalized variant fighting style of Form V. Force abilities Cade Caine displayed adequate ability in the force such as; *Force telekinesis (Pull/Push) *Force Grip *Force Dash *Force Lightning Other abilities His linguistic capabilities were also notable. He was fluent in many languages, including English, Spanish, Portuguese. Equipment Lightsaber 'ATOK MHAR ('by www.ldmcustomsabers.com) A Djem So lightsaber design featuring an emitter shroud and a mostly solid casing, The beveled emitter was designed to designate separate facets of the blade for either offensive or defensive purposes. ﻿ '''The Specifics: Heavily modified MHS-based hilt w/custom pommel, Hand cut shrouds, MR Sith Sound, Seoul P4 red, Delrin black AV switch, (2) blue-red blinkies under the shroud, Red Crystal Pommel, 3.7V Li-ion w/recharge/kill in pommel, LDM crystal-tip kill key, Faux leather grip, triple baked matte weathered finish and TCSS HO Speaker ﻿ Category:Jedi Category:Dark Jedi Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassins